Nagisa Nonohara
Nagisa Nonohara is one of the girls available from Yandere No Onna No Ko in the first CD. Bio Appearance Nagisa is a young teenager with a thin and average frame. Her big crimson eyes have flecks of gold and her hair is blonde, mostly worn loose with a pair of small pigtails held by white ribbon. Her bangs are spread out and she wears dark pink clips on her shoulder-length forelocks. She has a long cowlick. She is only seen wearing her school uniform, which consists of a pale yellow blouse that has brown lining, a green collar and sleeve cuff, and white pieces of fabric sticking out on the sides. At the middle is a red ribbon with curled tails lined in white. She also wears the green and brown semi-pleat skirt and black stockings. Personality Cheerful and cute, Nagisa is hardworking and spends most of her time keeping the house in good condition and making sure the Protagonist is happy. She is prideful but continues to try to improve her skills, even beginning to boast when one shows approval, and losing her patience when they won't eat her cooking. Initially she also appears to be thoughtful towards others, and while she is responsible, she lacks the maturity to cover her displeasure. She might also be bipolar, switching from calm and patient to throwing a tantrum and then back again in the blink of an eye. Due to her outwardly sweet and innocent appearance, Nagisa's harsh and manipulative side is hard to notice at first glance. She is capable of easily noticing if someone is behaving suspiciously and can coerce them into telling her the truth- or should she rush to judgement and get upset, she is usually given the answer with little persuasion. She is also smart and takes precaution by eliminating anything dangerous for herself or the Protagonist. It is also implied that despite her wise mentality, she is still childish and delusional. Such examples include using current-tense to refer to someone who is deceased, as if they are still around, and she believes that if the Protagonist eats anything cooked by someone else, they are now "poisoned". Background With their parents currently absent Nagisa has been tending to the house work, including cooking and cleaning. She is the Protagonists adorable little sister who has began to notice that he is spending more time with Ayase and Sonoko lately... Weapon Nagisa uses her kitchen knife and often has it on person. Victims Protagonist - After confessing that they had dinner with Ayase, Nagisa is pushed over the edge and reveals killing her sometime after. She then attacked the Protagonist to immobilize his legs so that he couldn't try to escape, then to "remove the poison" from Ayase's cooking she prepared a lot of food for him to eat and resumes lovingly doting on him. After noticing how full he became she decides to make one last meal for the dinner, the one Ayase made better than her. She asks him to truthfully tell her which one is better, promising no harm will come to him- but she lied. After he responds she comes to the conclusion that even with Ayase out of the picture she could never fully gain his favor, so she stabs him. Ayase and Sonoko -''' At one point Nagisa arrives late and apologizes, saying she had something else to do. Before she attacks the Protagonist, she reveals this something else was actually killing them. Relationships '''Protagonist - Nagisa strongly admires her big brother and everything she does is for him out of concern he is too naive and kind to handle reality. She doesn't blame him for getting involved with other girls but is clearly angered by the fact he's oblivious to their intentions and her upset. She feels entitled to have him due to knowing him the best, but he only sees her as his cute little sister. She is obsessed over anything of him- from his hair to his blood; which she off-handedly mentions being disappointed in not saving it before washing the object it was on. 'Ayase Koumoto - '''Nagisa detests her due their many years of friendship and the feeling appears mutual. They are a lot alike, being prideful chefs who try to take control of the Protagonist and resort to harming him to keep him from leaving. Nagisa becomes very competitive when she is involved, and she is shown frequently comparing herself to her even after her death. '''Sonoko Kashiwagi - '''She dislikes Sonoko for stealing her brothers time away from her. Death She is killed by Ayase on her route, when Ayase confronts her and badly injures her. She brings Nagisa to her bedroom with the intent of locking her up, but after she tries to escape she kills her. Etymology Quotes "''But I thought that big brother would definitely, at some point... come to understand my feelings... so I've always been putting up with it!" ---- "I won't give you up to that bitch..." ---- "Those greedy women who clung to Onii-chan...are no longer in this world. See? Try smelling my hands. I cleaned them properly so…it doesn’t smell like them at all, right?" Trivia *It's noted by many that she was possibly inspired by Kaede Fuyou from Shuffle, sharing numerous traits with her: **Both girls are shown being devoted to the Protagonist. **Both are known for their homemaking skills and cooking. **Both have attacked the Protagonist with a bladed weapon at one point. **They have a vaguely similiar appearance. *She is 149cm tall. *Her measurements are 73-52-76. *Her yandere type is Manipulative. *Her special dish is Atsuyaki Tamago. Gallery Category:Red Eyes Category:Knife User Category:YandereNoOnnaNoKo Category:Audio Yandere Category:Sisters Category:Deceased Category:Living Category:Blonde Hair